


Elsa's Love

by Vibrant_Wings



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_Wings/pseuds/Vibrant_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably gunna just be a random OneShot. Elsa has a crush!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa's Love

It was Elsa’s birthday, and the entire village was celebrating! It was her 19th birthday, a year after her coronation. She didn’t want a party, but Anna threw one anyway. Elsa was a bit frustrated with Anna because of it, but she just let it go quickly, though she was a bit nervous that she would loose control of her powers like at the last party.  
“Happy birthday, Elsa!” Anna exclaimed.  
“Thank you, Anna,” Elsa said calmly with a smile.  
“Why are you standing on the wall? Come and join the party! It is for you after all.”  
“I said I didn’t want one, you know.” Elsa smiled at her younger sister.  
“Yeah, I know. What I don’t know is why you seem so against it. Are you shy or something?”  
“Anna, you are so naive sometimes,” Elsa said with a little giggle at her sister.  
“What do you mean?” Anna looked confused.  
“You remember the last party we had don’t you?” Elsa’s voice began to rise and fear could be heard in it. “I lost control of my powers, buried the village in snow, and hurt a lot of people. I almost killed you!”  
The whole room could hear the queen’s, now loud, voice trembling. Kristov came over to see what was the matter. As he walked up behind Anna, he heard her saying to Elsa, “You won’t loose control! Besides, you know how to reverse it now.”  
Kristov put his hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Anna, she is clearly uncomfortable. Maybe we should end the celebration early.”  
As Kristov spoke, a tall, dark haired man walked up to them. He bowed before saying, “My queen, are you alright?”  
“Oh, um, I’m fine, it’s nothing.”  
“Are you sure?” He looked at her in concern.  
Elsa pushed her light hair behind her ear. “Y-yes, I’m sure.”  
He slowly walked away, leaving Elsa in awe with a goofy little smile spread on her face.  
“Um, Elsa? Are you okay?” Anna asked curiously.  
Krostov said matter-of-factly, “She likes him.”  
This broke Elsa out of her gaze. “What!? No I don’t! I just met him!”  
Anna squealed. “Oh, Elsa, this is wonderful!”  
Elsa gave Anna a little glair, then Kristov, then she stormed out of the ballroom. Anna and Kristov looked to each other and shrugged.  
Elsa was in her bedroom, sitting on the bed with her arms around her when Anna walked in after fallowing her out of the ballroom. Elsa heard the door shut behind Anna. “Are you alright? We didn’t mean to upset you, Elsa,” Anna said.  
“I don’t like him! I can’t.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“I could hurt him!” she shouted.  
“You wouldn’t hurt him.”  
There was a knock on the door. Both women looked up and to the door. “It’s me, Kristov.  
“Come in, Kristov,” Elsa responded.  
He entered, leaving the door open. “Is everything okay in here? Just so you know, I’ve sent everyone home.”  
“Thank you, Kristov.”  
Then Anna jumped up suddenly and quickly.  
“What?” Kristov asked her.  
“The bed got very cold suddenly.”  
“I told you I can’t control it.”  
Kristov smiled and laughed lightly. “Every understands now, Elsa.”  
“I know, it’s just hard to break life long fears i guess.”  
“Hello?” they heard a man say at the bedroom door. “Sorry to bother you, but I can’t find anyone else. I believe my wallet was left here.”  
Elsa looked up at him and unknowingly held her breath for a moment. “You,” she said under her breath.  
“I’m sorry, what?” he said.  
Elsa stood, clearing her throat. “I’m sorry. We will keep an eye out and have the staff look for it. What is your name and address so we can return it if found?”  
“My name is Marcus Hanzal. I live at 12 Greta Lane."  
“Thank you, Marcus.”  
He bowed. “No, thank you, my queen.”  
“Please, call me Elsa.” Elsa smiled at him.


End file.
